


Pull the Trigger

by thatolikid



Series: Child's play [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Coercion, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Gunplay, Heavy BDSM, Kinks, M/M, No Aftercare, Polyamory, Power Play, Safewords, Sexual Coercion, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: Hoseok is a schoolteacher at the preschool by day. He and his coworker, Hyungwon, work the job because they love the kids but they get paid like shit. They both have second jobs and know vaguely what they are but not in detail. Wonho is a stripper/exotic dancer/ sex worker is he chooses so and both parties consent. He does not want his day like to bleed into his night life, but one night he locks with a pair of eyes he sees almost every day. His coworker, Hyungwon. What will happen and what will Hyungwon want from Wonho?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Kang Yeosang/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kang Yeosang
Series: Child's play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of (what I think will be a three-part series) of Childsplay. The BDSM here is not factual or safe and should not be done like it is shown here, if you are interested in BDSM please do your own research with reputable sources.  
> Now, psa done. let's move on to the fic and have fun!
> 
> (side note: Comments of support motivate me to upload/update more!)

“Guys… I never thought it would happen but he showed up.” Wonho says, running into the dressing room, slightly out of breath.

"Oh my god," Yeosang gasps, "shit, I'm so sorry."

He goes to hug Wonho who looks out distantly trying to think of anything but what just happened. Hoshi walks in, hair slightly dishevelled and his lips puffy. Yeosang puts his hands on his hips and looks at Hoshi with a smile.

"You know, I can tell when Woozi fucks you." he says "it's not subtle. You two are in for it when we get home." Hoshi pouts and looks up with puppy dog eyes. Normally, people cannot resist Hoshi's puppy dog eyes but his dom can. The dynamic between Yeosang, Woozi and Hoshi is that Yeosang is the dom, Woozi is a switch and Hoshi is a sub. Sometimes Woozi likes to play as a sub or a dom, Yeosang enforces the rules for both Woozi and Hoshi.

"Okay guys, you guys can talk about punishments at home. We have a very urgent problem here." Wonho stresses and Yeosangs turns to him.

"I can get Hoshi to take your shift as his punishment." Yeosang offers. Wonho shakes his head, "No, I need the money." he admits "Never be a teacher. They pay you like shit." He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his currently grey coloured hair. The kids love it when he dyes his hair, they think he's a fairy and listen to him.

"I'm going back out," he says, taking a notepad. "I'm taking bar duty and waiting."

Wonho promptly exits the dressing room and starts attending to the other customers. He counts down the minutes until he goes on break but each second feels like an eternity. As the muscular man walks around, serving people drinks and several appetizers he could feel one pair of eyes burning holes into him. _Why won't he confront me or just leave?_ He just shakes his head as he wipes down tables and takes plates and glasses back. As he was bent over, picking up a dropped pen he hears the voice he was dreading to hear all night.

"Hey, silver hair, over here," Hyungwon says, finishing his fruity cocktail. Wonho makes his way to the booth, inwardly panicking.

He gets there and mutters with the fakest smile he could muster, "Do you need anything?"

Hyungwon looks at his glass and puts it down. "how much for a private dance?" he asks, looking up into Wonho's eyes. 

This Hyungwon was entirely different than the one he knew. He seemed so dominant. Wonho was confused, normally it was only submissives who called him over and requested him. Right now Hyungwon seemed the opposite. "around 100 dollars for half an hour" he says, looking away. 

Hyungwon smiles and stands up, "Lead the way." Hyungwon answers, and motions with his arms. 

Wonho internally panics, even more, he would much rather literally anything else happen to him at this moment. Wonho walks him to a dancing room and walks in, closing the door behind Hyungwon. 

Immediately when the door closes Wonho asks, "What the actual fuck are you doing here?" He runs his hands in his hair and looks up. "What will get you to forget about this and not to tell a soul?" 

Hyungwon sits on the seat and crosses his legs. "I didn't want a dance and I don't care. When I got here today, maybe halfway through your performance I heard all about you and your reputation. So I have a request." He says

Wonho sighs, "what is it?" he asks, rubbing his temples. 

"Dominate me, fuck me and," Hyungwon says and pauses before taking a fake gun out of his pants but Wonho didn't know it was fake "threaten me and fuck me with this gun." 

At that moment his eyes widen and eyebrows raise. Wonho couldn't believe what Hyungwon was asking. If he did go through with it, he wouldn't be able to look Hyunwon in the eyes at work and would make things extremely awkward. If he refused and kicked Hyungwon out it would be even more awkward plus, he was risking being exposed. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" Wonho nearly screams. 

"I am the only person from the school who knows you work here." Hyungwon states casually. 

Wonho groans, "Fine, but this and you never come here again and do not bring it up ever. Are we clear?" He asks

Hyungwon nods, "Crystal. Now, I want you to pretend to threaten me with the gun and fuck me with it." 

"You want me to threaten you and fuck you with a real gun? What if I fucking shoot you in the ass?" He asks, clearly worried. 

Hyungwon laughs "Chill out, its a prop but still made of metal." he says and takes off his clothes except for his boxers, folding them neatly and kneeling on the floor. "I'm ready sir." he says

Wonho sighs and sits on the couch and spreads his legs, leaning back. "red for stop, yellow for a break" he says plainly and grabs the gun "come here." 

Hyungwon crawls over and sits between his legs, and Hyungwon opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. 

"Just waiting for cock aren't you?" Wonho asks, pulling the brunette's hair back and he lets out a little moan as he nods. 

Wonho grabs the gun, he sees fear, arousal and anticipation in Hyungwon's eyes. For some reason, Wonho found this deeply erotic and felt his blood run south, he places the gun under Hyungwon's chin and lifts it a little so that they have eye contact. He silently drags it up to his mouth where Hyungwon started sucking it off like he was giving it a blowjob. 

"Look at you, sucking off my gun like you trying to convince me to use your throat." he coos, demeaning him and looking down on him. 

"Please sir, please. Let me suck you off, I'll do anything, I'll be a good toy." Hyungwon whines and begs, looking up at Wonho with pleading eyes and a pout. 

Wonho nods and says "Fine, I will not fuck you though." 

Hyungwon nods and puts his hands on Wonhos thighs and looking up at him for permission. Wonho gives him a nod before Hyungwon slides down his shorts, and Wonho's cock bobs up. The submissive's eyes go wide. Wonho was well endowed in the penis department, his dick stood proud at eleven inches long and thick. Most of the people who he hooked up with decided to back out because the size scared them. Hyungwon gulped and started by kitten licking his lip and eventually sucking on the tip. After around 5 minutes of that Hyungwon tries to make his way down Wonho's length, bobbing up and down. Wonho entertained him trying his best for ten minutes to get to the base of the silver-haired man's dick, then Wonho pulls out and Hyungwon pouts. 

"Lay on the couch, head off the end." Wonho demands, standing up while Hyungwon scrambles into place. 

"What are you going to do sir?" Hyungwon asked, looking up at him, looking slightly scared. 

Wonho smiles, almost in a degrading way, "Sluts like you need to have his throat trained, you can't even get halfway down me. It's pathetic." He coos, stroking his chin. 

Hyungwon nods and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out as Wonho slaps his cock on his tongue. Wonho then starts to slide it into his throat and goes slowly and slowly until he is already engulfed by Hyungwons throat. 

"such a good little toy." Wonho praises watching Hyungwon gag on his cock. Then he pulls back out slightly and puts the gun against his head. "go on, you can do it yourself now" 

Hyungwon nods, humming and bobbing his head up and down and trying to take all of the big man's cock again. Eventually, Wonho gets tired on watching Hyungwon try to fully suck him off and starts to thrust up into him. Wonho goes nice and slow and watches the bulge that appears in Hyungwon's throat and takes Hyungwon's hand and places it on his own throat. 

"You feel that? That's my cock, fucking your throat like the good sex doll that you are." Wonho comments. 

At this addition, Hyungwon moans around Wonho's cock and bucks up, Wonho starts to thrust a little faster, feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" Wonho groans, holding Hyungwon's head in place before thrusting a few more times before sliding all the way in and cumming down the younger man's throat. Wonho pulls out with heavy breathing and looks down to Hyungwon, blushing as hard as a lobster and panting as well. 

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" Wonho asks, sitting him up on the seat and spreading his legs. He looks away embarrassed because his nakedness gave away that he already came. 

"Look at you. such a messy toy," he says, scooping up all the cum with his fingers and holds them in front of Hyungwon who instantly starts sucking on them, cleaning it up "oh, and a cumwhore too, I see." 

Hyungwon blushes even harder and moans a little as Wonho takes his fingers out. Wonho goes to spread his legs and sees that Hyungwon came prepared, a jewel decorating his asshole was shining red along his thighs and Hyungwon start trembling with excitement and fear. Wonho slides the plug out and slides in the gun looking up at Hyungwon. He almost wanted to kiss the younger submissive, but it wasn't his place. He was a stripper, now fucking his coworker at the school with a fake gun and they aren't dating so Wonho starts to thrust the gun faster and harder. That caused Hyungwon's back to arch and for him to whine in pleasure. After a good half an hour of Wonho dirty talking him and fucking him hard with the gun Hyungwon cums into the tissue that Wonho had for him. Then that was it. It was over. Wonho puts on his shorts and he puts Hyugwon's plug back in and they both get dressed. 

"I forgot to tell you that if the stripper does decide to provide a sexual service it is a paid thing. We were here for two hours so that is 500 dollars.'' Wonho says, wiping his face off and cleaning the seat. 

Hyungwon nods and takes out the cash from his wallet and hands it over. "thank you" wonho says before stopping at the doorway and looking back. 

"Not a word of this at work" he says before walking off, letting the sentence hang in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am thinking about expanding and/or exploring on the dynamic and relationship of Hoshi, Yeosang and Woozi. If you guys would want that please leave comments down below about that. Thanks for your support


End file.
